Wildest Dreams
by AletwilighterForever
Summary: — No te vayas…—murmuro mientras le beso—; ya me canse de ocultarme... — Bella… —¡Edward, no me importa lo que la gente diga! —Gritó mientras abrocha sus pantalones—Hoy se graba la última escena, después de esto la película solo será editada…ya nadie podrá decir que es interés. Edward, te amo. Y estoy lista para asumir el riesgo. — ¡Pero yo no! —Grita tomándome por sorpresa. O.S.
1. Chapter 1

**Wildest dreams.**

Suspiró y lentamente bajo de la limosina, los flashes de las cámaras me encandilan rápidamente, sonrió y saludo a la multitud mientras avanzó por la alfombra, en el frente está el cartel de promoción, en él aparecemos juntos. Giró mi rostro al frente y ahí está él, no está solo, una mujer rubia unos años más grande que él se encuentra junto a él, toma su mano y lo besa. Mi vista se posa en sus manos unidas, una argolla adorna su dedo medio.

Está casado.

Él nunca lo dijo.

Aparto la vista cuando terminan de besarse, él gira a verme, aparto el rostro y sigo sonriendo a las cámaras mientras que mi corazón se rompe, contengo las lágrimas, no las merece.

Él mintió. Jugó conmigo, le rogué que no lo hiciera y lo hizo, confié en él.

Me enamoré de él.

Avanzó entre la multitud y sigo sonriendo, sonrió incluso más cuando Carlisle, el productor, me pone junto a él para la última foto de la premier. Avanzamos al interior de la sala, la película comienza. Ambos aparecemos sentados bajo el sol, sus ojos se iluminan, su sonrisa es tan brillante.

No puedo más.

Giro a mi izquierda, ahí, a su lado está ella. La mujer, Tanya, gira su rostro y lo besa. Aparto la mirada, cierro los ojos y contengo las lágrimas, todo lo que pasamos juntos ha quedado en el olvido para él.

Los recuerdos me atacan y no puedo evitar recordar cómo comenzó todo. Él y yo.

—

— ¡Edward Cullen es un engreído! —Declaro mientras señalo al chico cobrizo leer su guion.

Rosalie, mi mejor amiga y maquillista personal, frente a mí rueda los ojos mientras quita el brillo de mi rostro.

— Dale una oportunidad, Bells. Además es guapo y si mal no recuerdo él te salva de los brazos de una horrenda momia —Añade mientras muerde su labio inferior.

— Rose, es solo una película. No me salvará de una verdadera momia. —respondo mientras enarco una ceja y Jessica procede a hacer mi cabello.

— Tranquila Bella, solo hace falta que se graben las escenas finales—dice Jess mientras toma mi cabello en una coleta alta con risos—. Después de eso la grabación habrá terminado.

Hago un sonido muy poco femenino antes de hablar de nuevo.

— ¡Es el momento Bella! ¡A escena! —Grita Carlisle, el productor.

Ajusto la blusa blanca de seda a mi cintura y avanzó, es el momento de actuar.

— ¡Es el momento! ¡Toma uno! —Entro a escena, doy la espalda a las cámaras mi vista se posa en el lago me abrazo a mí misma mientras aguardo a la espera de mi compañero, es la primera escena que grabaremos juntos, solo espero que salga bien.

Unos brazos me abrazan por la cintura, no giró. Es así como debe ser, una fuerte corriente eléctrica me traviesa.

¿Qué sucede con su toque?

Me recargo en su pecho y suspiró.

— ¿Qué pasa amor? — me susurra al oído. Su fresco aliento me envuelve completamente.

— Tengo miedo Anthony, tengo miedo. —respondo con un sollozo.

Permito que Edward me giré, nuestras miradas se encuentran mientras aún me mantiene abrazada por la cintura, sus ojos son verdes y resplandecen con el sol. Aparta unos mechones perdidos de mi rostro y se inclina a besarme.

Sus labios son cálidos y dulces como la miel.

— No permitiré que te atrape, ahora tú eres mi vida. —dice mientras junta nuestras frentes y toma mi rostro en sus manos, su tanto es suave, casi tierno…

— Pero…

— Shh…—me para con su dedo en mis labios—…Eve…eres lo único que tengo, encontrarte fue lo mejor que me paso. Y no dejaré que un cadáver de más de tres mil años te aparte de mí. Eres mía Evelyn. —pronuncia antes de besarme de nuevo. Correspondo a su beso siendo consciente de que ese beso no está en el libreto.

— ¡CORTE! —el gritó de Carlisle nos hace separarnos— ¡Muy bien chicos! La escena quedo perfecta no será necesario repetirla.

— Ese último beso no estaba en el libreto —le digo a Carlisle.

— Lo sé Bella, pero ha sido perfecto. Gran movimiento chicos —grita mientras se aleja — ¡Maquillaje, necesito que quiten el brillo!

Resopló sin poderlo evitar.

— ¿Es enserio? —preguntó mientras Rose me maquilla, a mi lado Jessica se encarga de mi compañero.

— Tranquila Bella, haces esto desde lo diez, no es la gran cosa. Responde ésta rodando los ojos.

Bufó sin querer de nuevo mientras ella ríe.

— ¿Siempre es así de frígida? —pregunta Edward a Jessica a mi lado. Mi amiga ríe mientras me giró molesta a verle.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Has dicho algo? —pregunto fingiendo no haber escuchado.

— Lo que has oído. Eres muy frígida, necesitas ser más natural. ¿Pero quién se creía éste idiota? — Déjate llevar.

— ¡A ESCENA! —grita Carlisle desde el otro extremo.

Sonrió sensualmente mientras Jessica y Rose me ven asustadas.

— ¿Quieres que me deje llevar? —el asiente viéndome son una sonrisa en labios— Bien.

Ambos entramos de nuevo a escena, sonrió ante mi plan me dejaré llevar como él lo desea.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? — le gritó molesta, me alegra no tener que fingir mi molestia.

— Soy quien quieras que sea. —responde antes de tomarme por la cintura y besarme a la fuerza.

Se supone que me rindo a su beso y así lo hago. Me rindo a su beso, y, justo antes de que termine muerdo su labio inferior tan fuerte que siento la sangre en mi propia boca, es entonces cuando me separo.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Estás loca! —grita Edward mientras toca su labio.

— Lo siento me deje llevar. —Respondo mientras sonrió.

— ¡Corte! ¿Qué ha pasado Bella? —Pregunta Carlisle— ¡Jess! ¡Trae hielo para Edward!

— ¡Está loca! —grita Edward mientras se aleja.

— Me deje llevar, él me dijo que lo hiciera. —le doy la misma respuesta que a Edward mientras me alejo. — ¡Me avisas cuando sea el momento de la siguiente escena!

— ¡Isabella Swan! ¿Qué has hecho? —Exclama Rose en modo de regaño mientras intenta contener su risa.

Suelto a reír con ella acompañándome, sí, ella sabía lo que era capaz de hacer.

— ¡A escena! Debemos de aprovechar la noche. ¡Bella, haremos esto antes de que su labio se hinche, no quiero que te dejes llevar de nuevo! —dice Carlisle con tono serio mientras veo la sonrisa en sus labios.

¡Ah, mi adorado padrino!

¡Nunca lo cambiaría por nada, ni a él ni a Esme!

¡Los amaba!

— ¿Qué te ha dicho Carlisle? —pregunta Jessica conforme se acerca a mí.

— Lo de siempre, no debo de dejarme llevar —respondo seriamente—. No le dio importancia. Termino antes de soltar a reír con Jessica acompañándome.

— Él solo se preocupa por ti, besa el piso por el que caminas. Eres todo para él y Esme, así que es normal que no le haya dado tanta importancia. —murmura con una sonrisa cómplice.

Carlisle me posiciona en el centro de las cámaras, un enorme ventilador es ubicado a cuatro metros de distancia a mis espaldas, es cuando Anthony y Evelyn huyen de la tormenta de arena.

— ¡Toma uno! ¡Acción! —escuchó a Jasper gritar.

Comienzo a correr con Edward a mi lado al frente hasta que caigo en la arena, siento a esta golpearme a mis espaldas gracias al ventilador.

— ¡Evelyn! —grita Anthony regresando a mí mientras me ayuda a poner en pie, la arena se vuelve arena movediza y me comienza a jalar.

— ¡Vete! ¡Él me quiere a mí! —gritó desesperada mientras siento mis piernas ceder cada vez más.

El faraón me ha reclamado y no hay manera de que pueda evitarlo, debo salvar a Anthony, el merece vivir, si el faraón me lleva con él de regreso Anthony vivirá.

— ¡No te dejaré! —grita mientras me jala a sus brazos…pero es inútil, la arena me jala cada vez más, ahora llega a mi cintura, dejo de luchar, no hay manera que sobreviva.

Inesperadamente él se arrodilla, y, tomándome en brazos comienza a jalarme así afuera consiguiéndolo.

Caigo junto a él en la arena mientras sollozo, Anthony me toma en brazos y ayuda a poner en pie mientras seguimos corriendo, nos aventamos bajo unas rocas mientras la arena golpea a nuestras espaldas. Nuestra respiración acelerada y mis sollozos son los únicos ruidos. Anthony me abraza a él mientras besa mi frente.

— Nunca dejaré que nada te suceda amor. —murmura antes de besarme.

— ¡CORTE! —grita Carlisle sacándome de escena, suspiro mientras Edward y yo nos separamos y ponemos en pie rápidamente. — ¡Ha sido maravilloso chicos, no será necesaria otra toma! Son tan naturales…Alec, prepara a nuestro faraón lo quiero fuera en cinco. —Ordena antes de marcharse.

— Me alegra ver que ya no te dejaste llevar —dice Jessica mientras pone un poco de color en mis mejillas.

— Ya obtuve lo que quería. —respondo con una sonrisa cómplice.

— ¡A escena Jacob! —Grita Carlisle. Y, en ese momento aparece él, Jacob Black, el chico en el papel de la momia, él es quien remplazará a James después de que éste se rompiera la pierna.

¿Quién lo diría? Jacob Black ha vuelto a la acción.

Jacob, o Jake como le llamo desde que teníamos 15 me saluda con una sonrisa cuando entra al set, sonrío en respuesta antes de que sea el momento de comenzar a grabar. Al igual que el resto de los actores ya viste con su característico traje de faraón.

— ¡Toma cuarenta y tres! ¡Acción!

— ¿Ankesenamum, por qué te resistes? —pregunta Imhotep mientras se acerca a mí, me alejo por instinto.

— No soy ella —respondo lo más claro que lo consigo—.

— Eres mi princesa…eso es lo que eres y vendrás conmigo, —dice justo cuando toma mi muñeca y me jala hacia él.

— ¡Aléjate de ella! —Grita Anthony— ¡No es tu princesa!

Imhotep le ignora y me abraza pegándome su putrefacto cuerpo antes de que arenas de desierto nos envuelvan, a pesar de esto me escucho gritar el nombre de mi amado.

— ¡CORTE! —grita Carlisle con una sonrisa. — ¡Tomen un descanso! ¡Repetimos en cinco!

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —le pregunto a mi amigo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Decirte qué? —Responde con una pregunta mientras sonríe. Le abrazo rápidamente, le había extrañado.

— Nunca me imaginé que sería el remplazo de James, me alegro tanto de verte Jake.

— Así que tú eres el nuevo James —dice Edward a mis espaldas—. Edward Cullen. —Se presenta ante Jacob mientras le ofrece su mano.

— Jacob Black. Un gusto conocerte Ed. ¿Puedo llamarte así, no? —pregunta mi amigo mientras se estrechan las manos.

— Lo dejaremos en Edward…—responde éste mientras aprieta los dientes.

¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Quién se cree que es? Además, claro está, de una idiota.

— ¡Cullen a maquillaje! —le grita Alec mientras Jessica ya le espera lista en su lugar de trabajo.

— ¿Ya le has dicho a alguien? —pregunta Jake mientras me ve a los ojos.

— Jake…

— ¿Hasta cuándo Isabella? —pregunta molesto.

— No estoy lista…—Aparto mi rostro mientras miento rápidamente, incluso yo siento la falsedad en mi voz.

— ¿Debo recordarte a todos?

— Jake…

— No Bella. Cuando esto se termine —dice mientras señala nuestro alrededor— no quiero ser yo quien tenga que recoger de nuevo las piezas que quedarán de ti, yo ya no estaré para hacerlo.

— No digas eso Jake…—digo con pesar—…nada pasará.

— Bella, yo solo te digo esto: ¿hasta cuándo seguirá esta mentira? No puede ser un secreto para siempre—Murmura mientras toma mi rostro en sus manos—. Solo quiero que recuerdes que nada es para siempre.

Solo asiento mientras siento la humedad en la parte trasera de mis ojos.

Jake tenía razón, todos van y todos vienen. Y, desgraciadamente en mi situación no es diferente, porque a todos los que alguna vez he amado siempre me han abandonado.

— Bien chicos hemos terminado —dice Alec el co-director—. Descansen. Nos vemos mañana a primera hora.

Asiento y camino directamente a mi tráiler mientras el frío de la noche aumenta y roza cada vez más mi piel. Me hubiera gustado empacar más ropa de invierno.

¿Quién diría que Carlisle hablaba enserio cuando dijo que grabaríamos en el verdadero Sahara? Nunca me llegue a imaginar que la noche en el desierto era igual de fría de que un día en el polo norte.

Entro a mi tráiler rápidamente y tomo una ducha para deshacerme de los restos de maquillaje en mi rostro, al salir tomo uno de mis sudadores y me preparo para correr. Cuando salgo Emmett, mi guardaespaldas, el novio de Rose ya me espera, listo para seguirme como siempre.

— Ve con Rose, prometo no salir del estudio —le digo con una sonrisa cómplice.

— Señori…—enarco una ceja, él sabe que odio la formalidad—Bella, debo cuidarte. Carlisle me matará si algo te sucede.

— Tranquilo Em, él solo se enoja sino me obedeces. Así qué, has caso a tu jefa y vete con Rose, no te quiero ver hasta mañana.

Emmett sonríe agradecido y se marcha con Rose, sonrío y retomo mi plan, comienzo a correr mientras siento el sofocante frío nocturno golpear mi piel, pongo mis audífonos y ajusto mi teléfono a la hora que marcará el fin de mi carrera nocturna, corro con el gorro de mi chaqueta puesto, lo que menos necesito es ser reconocida. Giró a la derecha en una esquina cuando un par de manos se cierran entorno a mi cintura y boca. Intento gritar sin conseguirlo.

— Shh…tranquila…—susurra su voz, me relajo inmediatamente mientras oigo la sonrisa en su voz—…soy yo.

Me relajo inmediatamente y me dejo llevar por mi secuestrador mientras sonrío.

— Me has asustado —Digo mientras giro en sus brazos. Lo siento bajar mi capucha. —. Pensé que eras alguien más.

— ¿Debería ponerme celoso? —pregunta mientras enarca una de sus perfectas cejas y sonríe torcidamente.

— No lo creo…eres y siempre serás el único. Él no significa nada, solo somos compañeros de trabajo—respondo sinceramente antes de besarle.

Ambos nos besamos mientras me abraza a él, sonrío, él es todo lo que necesito. Me rodea la cintura mientras nos dirige a ambos hasta mi tráiler, vemos a los lados asegurándonos de que no hay nadie, sonrío cuando veo que es seguro seguir, odio ocultarme, pero el solo hecho de que es por él hace que no me importe.

Dentro nuestras ropas desaparecen rápidamente mientras él susurra suaves palabras de amor sobre mí, su aliento es una caricia de verano sobre mi piel capaz de envolverme en la fantasía más profunda, su tacto es tan suave como un pétalo, sonrío mientras le beso una vez más antes de que nuestros cuerpos den inicio nuestra danza salvaje, una danza que nos unirá una vez más; mi piel quema por su tacto, ruega por una caricia más, una muestra más de su amor, lo necesito como al aire que respiro, él es mi luz en mi oscuridad y sin dudarlo dejo que me consuma.

Suspiró mientras traza suaves círculos en mi espalda pequeñas descargas eléctricas me recorren.

— ¿Hasta cuándo nos seguiremos ocultando? —Siento como besa mi hombro antes de responder.

— Nadie tiene que saberlo cariño —responde besando mi cuello—, Solo será un poco más…además no quiero que malinterpreten las cosas…—murmura mientras me besa.

Suspiro con pesadez, es verdad. Todos podrían mal interpretar las cosas.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso en el set? — Sonrío cuando realiza la pregunta que he estado esperando.

— Nada, solo que el idiota de mi compañero me hizo enojar…—respondo inocentemente mientras lo siento girarme.

— ¿Qué te hizo? —Pregunta con un brillo de diversión bailando en sus ojos.

Exhalo aire dramáticamente antes de responder.

— Me llamo frígida.

— Esto no se puede quedar así, tú no eres todo menos frígida…Además, nadie llama a mi chica frígida — _su chica_ —. Me ocuparía de él…pero por lo que escuche ya lo has hecho tú. Y vaya manera de hacerlo. —responde con un resoplido. Sin poderlo evitar suelto a reír.

— ¿Así, qué has escuchado? — preguntó con una sonrisa mientras le beso.

— Nada preocupante. ¿O sí? —pregunta con su rostro aún molesto. Le veo cruzarse de brazos y ver al techo.

Sonriendo lentamente me posiciono frente a su rostro y beso su labio que comienza a hincharse, comienzo a reír cuando el continua el beso.

— ¿Sigues molesto? —pregunto enarcando una ceja.

— Ya no más… —responde mientras sus labios se posan en mi cuello.

— Te amo Edward Cullen —digo antes de volvernos a perder.

— Tengo que irme…—dice mientras se pone en pie—; Pronto amanecerá y no puedo dejar que me vean aquí.

— No te vayas…—murmuro mientras le beso—…es momento de que sepan todos, ya me canse de ocultarme...

— Bella…

— ¡Edward! ¡No me importa lo que la gente diga! —Le corto mientras abrocha sus pantalones. — Hoy se graba la última escena, después de esto la película solo será editada…ya nadie podrá decir algo…Edward, te amo. Y estoy lista para asumir el riesgo.

— ¡Pero yo no! —Grita tomándome por sorpresa— Isabella no estoy listo para esto. Declara antes de salir de mi cuarto a medio vestir.

— ¡Bien chicos! ¡Se grabará la última escena! —Anuncia Carlisle mientras los camarógrafos ajustan el equipo. — ¡Quiero total naturalidad!

— ¿Qué usaré esta vez Rose?

— Esto— Responde mientras me entrega el conjunto.

Entro a mi cuarto a cambiarme cuando abro la bolsa que guarda mi vestuario, un jadeo de sorpresa sale de mis labios, es la misma ropa con la que lo conocí…la misma con la que comenzó todo.

Me visto con la blusa de seda blanca a la cintura y el par de pantalones camel que hacen juego, finalmente me ajusto las botas y salgo.

Carlisle nos acomoda en el set, lo último de lo que soy consciente es de él gritando acción.

— ¿Te vas? —escucho mi propia voz quebrarse.

— Me han ofrecido una gran oportunidad en los Estados Unidos…debo de aprovecharla —responde secamente—. Esta es la última vez que nos vemos. Declara.

Y en ese momento sé que no todo es actuación.

— No tiene por qué ser así…—murmuro con una sonrisa mientras me acerco a él.

— Sí, tiene que ser así.

— Pero puedo ir contigo.

— Evelyn, no quiero que vengas.

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta

— Anthony…yo…

— No Eve, no lo digas.

— ¡¿Y lo qué pasamos juntos?! ¡¿Ya no importa?! —Digo con un grito.

— Nunca significo nada —responde fríamente, le desconozco en éste momento. Él no es el hombre del que me enamoré.

Suspiro mientras las lágrimas corren libres por mis mejillas.

— Vete, pero... ¿Me puedes prometer algo? —Él sólo asiente mientras me insiste que continúe — Prométeme que no me olvidarás, que me recordarás.

— No puedo.

— ¿Por qué no? —pregunto ya al borde del llanto.

— No te puedo prometer algo que no puedo cumplir. Lo siento Eve, esto termino. —Dice mientras besa mi frente, lo siento inhalar— Espero que seas feliz. —Dice mientras suelta mi mano y camina lejos de mí.

Le veo alejarse.

En ningún momento mira atrás.

Se aleja, me ha dejado. Y es para siempre.

— ¡Corte! —Grita Carlisle llamando mi atención, seco mis lágrimas rápidamente mientras le veo acercarse— ¡Ha sido maravilloso chicos! —nos felicita a ambos con un abrazo —Oficialmente hemos terminado.

— ¿No volveremos a grabar? —pregunto esperanzada de qué su repuesta sea sí.

— No, ha sido una escena tan natural que no puede ni debe ser editada. Felicidades chicos, ahora a cambiarse y a celebrar.

El set se despeja rápidamente causando que pierda a Edward de vista, respiro lo más tranquila que puedo, esta noche se hará una cena en reconocimiento a que hemos terminado, ahí veré a Edward. Avanzó a mi tráiler, y justo después de ducharme arreglo mi maleta y me marcho a la cena, Edward no está ahí.

— ¿Has visto a Edward, padrino? —Pregunto a Carlisle quién enarca una ceja — Quiero felicitarle porque al fin se ha librado de mí. —Añado con una sonrisa a lo que él ríe.

— Ha vuelto a Londres, dijo que extrañaba a su esposa…

Dejo de escucharle, lo único que se repite en mi mente son la palabras esposa.

— No sabía que era casado…—murmuró sorprendida con una falsa sonrisa.

— ¿Nunca te conto Jessica? — pregunta asombrado.

— No, nunca lo hizo…—respondo sorprendida.

— ¿Hay algún problema con ello Bella? —pregunta en esta ocasión preocupado, justo lo que ahora menos necesito.

— ¡Vaya! —Exclamo sorprendida— ¡Pobre mujer! ¿Qué pecado habrá cometido para acabar casada con un idiota como él?

— ¡Estaré con Jessica y Rose! —grito. A mis espaldas escucho a Carlisle y Alec reír mientras me alejo.

Busco a quién consideraba mi mejor amiga y hermana desde que mis padres murieron, la encuentro con Jacob, sin importarme la jalo hasta la salida del set con Jake a nuestras espaldas.

— ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! —Le gritó cuando ya estamos fuera de cualquier oído.

— ¿Decirte qué? —pregunta Jake.

— ¡Qué Edward era casado! —Le acuso— ¡Tú y Jessica eran los únicos que sabían que él y yo teníamos una relación! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó entre sollozos.

— ¿Teníamos que decírtelo? —pregunta Jessica inocentemente.

¿Tenían qué…?

— ¿Tú lo sabías Jake? —preguntó en cuanto siento la traición, él no responde. Su silencio lo dice todo.

— ¿Por qué Jessica?

— ¡¿Por qué?! —pregunta mientras explota— ¡Siempre has sido la pobre huérfana que merece todo! Me robaste todo, me robaste a mis tíos y a todos los hombres que he amado…pero oh, como me he divertido viendo cómo te votan como un juguete viejo después de que han estado conmigo…por eso Bella. Quién debería estar en los escenarios soy yo…no tú. ¿Hasta cuándo lo entenderás? ¡No sabes cómo me alegro de haber convencido a Edward para que te enamorará! ¡Todo fue un plan pequeña Bells! —escupió con asco.

— Pensé…pensé que éramos como hermanas…—murmure aún en estado de shock…

— Lamento decepcionarte…pero no lo somos. Hasta luego _hermanita_ , pero tengo una fiesta que disfrutar, lamento su situación con Ed, aunque no te puedes quejar…ambas sabemos que era bueno en la cama.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse.

Cuando se marchó corrí a mi tráiler alejándome de Jacob, ambos me traicionaron…las personas que más amaba me traicionaron…

Esa noche no dormí, sino qué lloré como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando mis padres murieron. Al amanecer no era la misma Isabella Swan que había sido los últimos veinte años.

Esta había sido la última vez que sería engañada.

La escena final aparece en la pantalla, es esa escena que marco mi vida para siempre, la que me convirtió en lo que soy ahora. Sólo han pasado dos meses desde que le dije adiós, y ahora aquí estaba, sentada a dos lugares de él y su esposa recordando el pasado.

Mis ojos se posan en la pantalla cuando el da media vuelta y se marcha sin ver atrás. Sin pensarlo dos veces me pongo de pie y salgo corriendo de la sala.

Es lo mejor, debo alejarme. Él no vale la pena.

Fuera el frío aire de Nueva York sopla con fuerza, corro hasta mi auto que ya me espera fuera, y sin siquiera preguntar, Seth, mi chofer acelera.

Mi mirada se posa en el espejo retrovisor, y ahí, a media calle está él.

Los recuerdos me embargan mientras le veo ver el auto alejarse, es lo mejor.

Cierro los ojos mientras el pasado aparece ante mí, con decisión abrazo mi vientre y dejo que Seth me lleve a mi nueva vida, ahora ya no estaré sola. Existe una nueva vida que me necesita pienso mientras derramo mi última lágrima por él.

 **Éste es un pequeño One-shot que surgió de la canción Wildest Dreams de Taylor Swift, espero que les guste, ¿qué piensan? ¿Debe quedarse como One shot? ¿O convertirse en un mini Fic? Dejen me saber sus opiniones.**

 **P.D. Es pero que les guste realmente, ya que es la primera vez que no sé por qué lo escribí, supongo que me deje llevar, la canción me atraía…así que solo surgió había algo enla letra que me traía como la miel a las abejas, así que bueno, espero sus opiniones. ¿pinta para One-shot o mini fic?**

 **Att. Ale.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Manhattan, Agosto 2011_**

 ** _Edward Pov._**

— Cada día me sorprendes más —le susurró al oído a la escultural rubia que se encuentra junto a mí.

— Eres tú quién causa estás reacciones Eddie —no puedo evitar la mueca que se forma en mis labios al escuchar el estúpido apodo que me ha puesto—, me gustaría seguir…pero debemos de hablar de negocios.

Asiento con una mueca.

¿Cuándo dejara de hablar?

Siempre que abre la boca, incluso para gritar mi nombre, me causa dolor de cabeza, suspiro con pesadez. No se puede tener todo en la vida, y esta chica es la prueba, tendrá uno de los mejores cuerpos que he visto pero su voz es un martirio.

Haciendo caso a su petición me levanto y cambio rápidamente. Es verdad lo que dice, es momento de hablar de negocios, esto solo era una pequeña distracción.

— Dime Jess, ¿cuáles son los negocios? —preguntó con una irónica sonrisa, ésta mujer no sabía nada de negocios.

— ¿Sabes quiénes son mis tíos, no? —Asiento sin comprender su punto, por lo que sabía de Jessica Stanley es que es la prima hermana de Isabella Swan, la chica que protagonizaría The mummy. La había visto en varias películas, era atractiva, pero no era mi tipo. No el tipo que acostumbraba. —Bueno, quiero que hagas por mí Ed.

— ¿Y eso es? —pregunto mientras enarco una ceja.

— Isabella, tu compañera de reparto me ha robado todo lo que he querido, y quiero tu ayuda para vengarme de ella. —Declara mientras una sonrisa se expande por su rostro, ¿acaso esta chica es idiota?

— ¿Y por qué te ayudaría?

— Porque así obtendrías el papel de Anthony en The mummy, mi tío Carlisle aún no ha elegido al actor que quiere, y por lo que sé tú has hecho la audición. Así es como nos conocimos. ¿No lo recuerdas? Todo lo que tú harías sería hacer un pequeño trabajo para mí, y él papel sería tuyo —dice con un extraño brillo en sus ojos—. ¿Aceptas? Piensa en ello. Edward Cullen, dejaría de ser un modelo y pasaría a la gran pantalla, ve las ventajas. Te podrías librar de Tanya.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —pregunto sin dudarlo ni un segundo, haría cualquier cosa por librarme de la mujer que me obligo a casarme con ella cuando apenas tenía dieciocho.

— Eso es fácil, enamoraras a Bella. La harás creer que la amas, y para cuando termine la grabación la abandonaras como un perro. Eso sí, recuerda: Nadie puede saber que eres casado, Bella jamás te aceptaría, además nadie puede saber de tu relación con ella. El objetivo es que sufra en silencio.

Asentí sorprendido por el odio que destilaba esta chica, comprendía que estuviera celosa con Isabella a causa de su carrera, a pesar de que intentaba sentir algo de pena por la chica no podía. Por qué el aceptar el trato de Jessica me daría mi libertad.

— Acepto —respondí sin duda en mi voz—. Pero quiero saber por qué la odias tanto, ¿por qué hacerle esto? —pregunte con un poco de remordimiento.

— Ella me ha quitado todo lo que por derecho de nacimiento me corresponde —respondió mientras se acercaba a mí, aún con el odio y la furia en sus ojos cerro la distancia entre nosotros y me beso.

 ** _Manhattan, Octubre 2011._**

— Un gusto conocerte, Isabella Swan —Añadió la morena frente a mí mientras extendía su mano.

— Edward Cullen —respondí al tomarla. En ese momento una corriente eléctrica me recorrió por completo. Al igual que ella vi nuestras manos aún unidas extrañado.

¿Qué había sucedido?

 ** _Al norte de África, Enero 2012._**

— ¡Nunca pensé que Carlisle hablará enserio cuando dijo que grabaríamos en el Sahara! —Le exclamo a Bella antes de tomar un sorbo de la limonada que Jessica había traído.

— Es mi padrino, pero incluso yo pensaba que bromeaba —responde con una sonrisa mientras vemos como graban cuando encuentran al faraón.

Tenía tres meses trabajando con Bella y en este tiempo que había compartido con ella había descubierto muchas cosas de ella, cosas que no sabía por las que había pasado. Casi sentía pena por estar haciendo este plan contra ella, pero esto era lo que me daría mi libertad.

 ** _Al norte de África, Mayo 21, 2012._**

— Es el momento —declara Jessica entrando a mi tráiler mientras golpea la puerta a sus espaldas. ¿De qué hablaba ésta loca?

— ¿El momento de qué? —le cuestiono sin comprender. A diferencia de las otras veces que ha venido intentando que me acueste con ella esta vez es diferente, luce como una demente. Su cabello está sucio y revuelto, mientras que el maquillaje corre por sus mejillas.

¿Qué ha pasado con ella?

— ¡Quiero que te acuestes con ella! ¡La producción termina en un mes Edward! ¡En un mes! —Grita desquiciadamente.

— No, no lo haré. —respondo firmemente. En estos meses había conocido a Isabella y poseía el alma más dulce que un ser humano podría poseer; Bella había pasado por mucho y no merecía lo que estaba haciendo, por eso es que desde hacía una semana me había alejado de ella.

— Lo harás. Porque si no lo haces…

— Adelante, cuéntale a quién quieras. —le desafié, no me importaba lo que dijera. Al escuchar mi respuesta una sonrisa desquiciada se formó en los labios de Jessica.

— Tanya se enterara de todo lo que planeas hacer. Ahora ya sabes que hacer, me enteraré sino cumples tu parte Edward. Estás advertido.

Es lo último que dice antes de salir de mi cuarto.

— ¡Maldita la hora en que la conocí! —Grito mientras rompo varias cosas del cuarto.

 ** _Al norte de África, Mayo 22, 2012._**

— ¿Durante cuánto tiempo seguiremos ocultando que nos amamos?

— Solo un poco más mi Bella, solo un poco más. No quiero que piensen que salgo contigo por interés. —Incluso yo soy capaz de escuchar la mentira en mi propia voz. Si tan solo ella supiera que me moría por gritar al mundo que la amaba, que ella era mía como yo suyo…Si tan solo supiera que mi corazón ya no me pertenecía a mí…sino que por primera vez en la vida le pertenecía a alguien más que no era mi madre.

¿En qué momento me había enamorado de ella?

¿Habría sido acaso la primera vez que la escuche reír?

¿O habrá sido cuando la vi a los ojos por primera vez?

La abrazo fuertemente mientras siento mi corazón romperse.

¿Cuándo me habia convertido en el peor hombre del mundo?

Mi madre estaría decepcionada de mí.

Elizabeth Cullen nunca me educo de esta manera.

— Tienes razón, nadie tiene que saber lo que hacemos. —dijo con una triste sonrisa. Sin poderlo evitar la bese como nunca lo había hecho, la amaba y odiaba no ser capaz de decírselo.

Oh, mi dulce niña, mi dulce amor. Eres todo para mí.

 ** _Al norte de África, Mayo 23, 2012._**

— Te amo Edward…Siempre serás el único hombre en mi vida —murmura mi castaña antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

— También te amo Bella —susurro contra su cabello—. Más que a mi propia vida. Lo siento— murmuro antes de besar sus dulces labios.

 ** _Al norte de África, Mayo 24, 2012._**

— Felicidades Eddie, ha caído —Dice Jessica a mis espaldas—. Te prometo que te recompensaré…

Asiento fríamente mientras aprieto la mandíbula. Maldita bruja, maldita la hora en que la conocí y acepte esto. Fue muy tarde cuando me entere de su juego…nunca tuvo que interceder por mí. Carlisle ya me había escogido para el papel, ¿Por qué tuve que enterarme cuando ella ya era capaz de chantajearme?

— Lamento haberte mandado con la inexperta de Isabella…pero era necesario…ella merece pagar por haberme robado todo…— Ignoró los comentarios de Jessica mientras continua hablando. No me importa lo que deba de hacer pero la alejare de Bella pase lo que pase.

 ** _Al norte de África, Junio 20, 2012 04:30:09 a.m._**

— Te amo Edward Cullen —Las dulces palabras de Bella se convierten en puñaladas para ya mi roto corazón.

 _También te amo mi pequeña_ —: pienso antes de besarla y de poseer su cuerpo una vez más, como nunca lo había hecho antes.

A través de las cortinas veo los primeros rayos del amanecer, no puedo estar aquí, si Jessica va a mi tráiler sabrá que pase la noche con Bella…no puede saberlo, no puedo dejar que la lastime.

— Tengo que irme…—Digo mientras me pongo de pie—; Pronto amanecerá y no puedo dejar que me vean aquí.

— No te vayas…—murmura mi Bella mientras me besa, dejarla es lo que menos quiero hacer—…es momento de que lo sepan todos, ya me canse de ocultarme...

— Bella…

— ¡Edward! ¡No me importa lo que la gente diga! —Me corta molesta de pronto— Hoy se graba la última escena, después de esto la película solo será editada…ya nadie podrá decir algo…Edward, te amo. Y estoy lista para asumir el riesgo.

— ¡Pero yo no! —Grito sorprendiéndola. _Lo siento mi amor_ —: pienso con desesperación al ver su rostro oscurecer. —Isabella no estoy listo para esto.

Es lo último que digo antes de salir medio desnudo, avanzo sin ver atrás, ahí, he dejado mi alma y mi corazón.

 ** _Al norte de África, Junio 20, 2012 04:50:39 a.m._**

— ¿Dónde coño has estado? —la chirriante voz de Jessica me da la bienvenida al tráiler, justo lo que quería evitar. Ella analiza mi aspecto antes de verme acusadoramente — ¡Pasaste la noche con ella! ¡Te prohibí que lo hicieras! ¡Te he esperado toda la noche y tú —grita mientras pica mi pecho— la has pasado con esa ram…!

— No te atrevas a insultarla —la corto de pronto—. Tú eres la única ramera en éste set. —la acuso. Jessica abre los ojos sorprendida mientras analiza mis ojos, aparto la mirada, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Lo ha visto.

— ¡Te enamoraste maldito! ¡Quiero que termines con ella hoy o sino Tanya se enterará —me amenaza— ¡Y además tu preciada Isabella lo pagará con su vida!

— Aléjate de ella maldita enferma —le amenazo mientras intento contenerme, nunca en la vida había odiado más a una mujer como la odio a ella, ni siquiera a Tanya.

— Ya sabes que hacer para salvarla — Amenaza Jessica mientras corre asustada hasta la salida del tráiler.

Maldita mujer.

 ** _Al norte de África, Junio 20, 2012 05:35:18 p.m._**

— ¡Bien chicos! ¡Se grabará la última escena! —Anuncia Carlisle. Sus hombres ya se encuentran acomodando su equipo mientras que Jessica quita los resto de brillo de mi rostro — ¡Quiero total naturalidad!

— Ya sabes que hacer… —es su despedida cuando entro a escena.

— ¡Acción!

— ¿Te vas? —Frente a mí veo a mi amor al borde de las lágrimas, odio verla así y lo que más odio es el saber que no son actuadas sino reales y yo soy el único causante de ellas.

— Me han ofrecido una gran oportunidad en los Estados Unidos…debo de aprovecharla. Esta es la última vez que nos vemos. —Declaro haciendo hincapié a nuestra relación.

— No tiene por qué ser así…

— Sí, tiene que ser así.

— Pero puedo ir contigo.

— Evelyn, no quiero que vengas.

Lo siento mi amor, encontraré la manera de que estemos juntos.

— Anthony…yo…

— No Eve, no lo digas.

— ¡¿Y lo qué pasamos juntos?! ¡¿Ya no importa?! .

— Nunca significo nada —respondo con un nudo en la garganta. Si ella supiera que es la única mujer a la que realmente he amado en toda mi vida.

— Vete, pero... ¿Me puedes prometer algo? —Asiento simplemente sin saber en qué momento deje de actuar — Prométeme que no me olvidarás, que me recordarás.

— No puedo.

 _Nunca te olvidaré, te amo Isabella Swan._

— ¿Por qué no?

— No te puedo prometer algo que no puedo cumplir. Lo siento Eve, esto termino. —Beso su frente mientras inhalo por última vez su esencia— Espero que seas feliz. —Culminó mientras me alejo de ella.

 _Te amo Bella._

Le veo alejarse.

— ¡Corte! ¡Ha sido maravilloso chicos! ¡Oficialmente hemos terminado! —Asiento hacia Carlisle mientras me retiró, es momento de volver a Londres y arreglar mi vida.

 ** _Volveré por ti_** —: Es mi último pensamiento cuando subo al avión, debía conseguir mi libertad antes de que Jessica intentará algo.

 ** _Actualidad._**

 ** _Portland, Oregón. Febrero, 2016_**

— ¡Bella! ¡Has sido nominada para la mejor actriz en los Academy Adwards! —El impredecible grito de Alice, mi mejor amiga y asistente, me hace brincar de la cama.

¿Qué demonios hacia Alice en mi departamento?

Y lo más importante…

¿Cómo rayos había entrado en él?

— ¿Alice cómo rayos has entrado?

Alice eleva su mano sosteniendo en ella una llave.

¿Cuándo…?

— Seduje al portero Swan. —responde rodando los ojos— Ahora lo más importante. ¡Has sido nominada como mejor actriz por los Academy Adwards!

Sin poderlo evitar brinco de la cama y comienzo a celebrar con ella, he sido nominada.

— ¿Qué papel? —pregunto de pronto a la espera de que sea la última película que he hecho con Riley Biers, mi compañero de reparto.

— Por ser Anya en Love beyond the time —culmina sonriendo. Sin poderlo evitar una sonrisa se extiende por mi rostro y corro a ella a abrazarle mientras brincamos juntas. — ¡Tenemos que celebrar! —Asiento alegremente, ella tiene razón es momento de celebrar.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con Riley? ¿Él…? —Alice asiente sonriendo, incluso antes de que termine mi pregunta ya está brincando alegremente.

— Ambos han sido nominados, al igual que la pelí…—su voz se ve cortada por llegada de un mensaje a su móvil. Enarcó una ceja mientras la veo acercarse a mi televisor y encenderlo, cambia los canales rápidamente hasta llegar al canal de Chloe Haward, la mujer del momento.

Mi vista se posa en la pantalla mientras me acerco al televiso.

— _¡Y así como lo oyen amigos! Isabella Swan, la actriz del momento ha sido nominada por su papel de Anyaka Petrova en Love beyond the time, y no lo ha hecho sola, sino que Riley Bierbs, nuestro amado Alexander Romanov la acompaña, ambos nominados como los mejores actores._ —Declara Chloe mientras pasan a sus espaldas cortos de la película— _Y, es que los medios no podemos dejar de preguntarnos como lo han conseguido, considerando que la última vez que vimos a nuestra bella Isabella fue en el lanzamiento de The mummy, película que protagonizo junto al guapísimo Edward Cullen hace más de dos años_ —Los cortos del fondo cambiaron rápidamente siendo sustituidos por su rostro, Alice a mi lado observo en silencio mientras resoplaba—, _y es que Isabella demostró que incluso un famoso de su talla es capaz de desaparecer completamente de la faz de la tierra si así lo desea. Existen tantas preguntas sin respuesta, como: ¿Por qué Summit entreteiment nunca menciono que ella iba a ser Anyanka Pétrova? ¿Por qué nos hicieron esperar hasta que ella apareció en la gran pantalla? ¿Por qué su rostro nunca apareció en los tráileres del film…? Y, lo más importante, ¿dónde estuvo Bella Swan todo éste tiempo?_

Apague el televisor sin más, el por qué había desaparecido durante casi tres años era la pregunta que todos los medios se hacían continuamente.

— ¡Bella! —Grito Alice a mi lado molesta— lo estaba viendo, además no puedes juzgar a la gente por preguntarse dónde estuviste, ¡si no fuera por cómo nos conocimos ni yo lo sabría! —Sin poderlo evitar mis ojos se vuelven fríos— lo siento —murmura Alice, asiento sin girarme a verle— ¿algún día me dirás quién e…

— No —la corto antes de que termine su pregunta. A mi lado Alice suspira antes de retirarse. Odio ser así con ella, pero no permitiré que nadie se entere de dónde estuve antes de filmar la película, así como nadie sabrá el por qué ni dónde.

Ignorando lo que acaba de suceder entro rápidamente a mi ducha, por lo que Alice me dijo anoche, Carlisle quiere verme, él y Esme. Y a decir verdad ya los he evitado mucho desde que volví a la civilización. Sin pensar más en ello dejo que el agua relaje mis músculos, mientras mi mente vuela una vez más al pasado, a lugares a los que nunca debería volver.

 ** _Nueva York, Manhattan, diciembre 2012_**

— Hemos llegado señorita Swan —Declara Seth antes de detenerse frente a mi casa. Bajo del auto sin decir nada y entro a la enorme casa de mis padrinos, las luces están apagadas y los trabajadores ya duermen.

Subo las escaleras hasta mi cuarto procurando no hacer ningún ruido, no quiero alertar a nadie de mi llegada, al entrar a mi cuarto saco las maletas de mi armario en compañía de la ropa que ya he escogido esta tarde. Me deshago del vestido de la gala y los tacones enfundándome rápidamente en mi bata de baño, por consiguiente me quito maquillaje. Lo que menos necesito es llamar la atención sobre mi persona.

En el espejo del baño un rostro cansado me devuelve la mirada, no es la misma chica que era hace seis meses, esa chica ha cambiado.

Sonrío con nostalgia, si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás lo haría. Tomo el tinte vegetal que he comprado hace una semana y comienzo a cambiar mi pelirroja melena por una rubia cabellera. Una hora después mi cabello ha dejado de ser pelirrojo para convertirse en un rubio cenizo.

Suspiro con pesadez mientras me visto rápidamente con un pijama, falta media hora para la media noche, y, al tocar la cama caigo rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Mi alarma suena a 3:30 a.m. con una nueva esperanza en mi futuro me pongo de pie y me enfundo rápidamente en los jeans oscuros y botas que he escogido, así como la blusa de manga larga beige, por último tomo mis maletas y salgo del cuarto cerrándolo con cuidado. Bajo las escaleras con sumo cuidado sin causar ningún ruido, en el recibidor tomo por último mi abrigo del closet, no sin dejar antes una carta de despida en el despacho de mi padrino. Era la única manera de estar segura que lo leería.

Una vez fuera veo que la camioneta negra que recientemente he comprado sin el conocimiento de mi familia, subo mis maletas en el asiento trasero y antes de que me dé cuenta ya estoy manejando rumbo a mi nuevo hogar con la oscuridad como mi única testigo y compañía.

A partir de este momento he dejado de ser Isabella Swan para convertirme en Charlotte Swartz.

 **** **¡Y porque ustedes los pidieron...! ¡Será minific!**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios de verdad les agradezco mucho, me complace saber que les gustan mis historias, gracias.**

 **Hay un pequeño aviso que les quiero dar, estoy considerando el hacer un grupo de F.B dónde les informaré de las nuevas publicaciones, próximas historias, cosas por el estilo. Aún no es una idea completamente clara, todo depende de ustedes, así podríamos estar en contacto...**

 **¿Qué les parece? Dejenme saber sus opiniones, quiénes ya me han leído antes saben como trabajo.**

 **PD: Para quienes no han leído mi historia y a quienes ya la leen Bionic Woman los invito a leerla, ya se encuentra completa, a quiénes me pidieron mini fic de ¡Bendita Alice! Ya ha comenzado, próximamente subiré el siguiente capítulo de la re-edición de Tears of my soul. Mientras que las otras historias puede que tarde un poco en subir nuevos capítulos pero deben de saber que ya estoy trabajando en ello, y el orden será el siguiente H2O, Destino inmortal en español e inglés y Eterno destino.**

 **Espero sus opiniones, en especial la del grupo de Facebook!**

 **A. A.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Virginia, Estados Unidos, Diciembre 2012._**

— ¿Así que va a Kentucky señorita? —Sonrío cortésmente ante la pregunta de la adolescente, mientras sus ojos brillan con anticipada ilusión.

Ginger, como indica su gafete, sonríe una vez más mientras cobra mi compra: un emparedado de pollo, ensalada, pastel de chocolate y crema y licuado de fresa. No era exactamente la mejor comida, pero el inicio de mi sexto mes de embarazo comenzaba a causarme más antojos, así como anotarse más. Incluso Adam, mi modista, me había dicho que me tendría que poner a dieta ya que había subido unos cuantos kilos más.

— Sí, pasaré navidad con mi tía—Respondo con acento similar al de ella—. La familia siempre debe de estar unida.

— ¿De dónde viene?

— Boston. —miento tranquilamente, mientras la veo aparta un mechón rubio de su rostro y volver a parlotear sobre lo genial que ha de ser el viajar por carretera.

He decido decir que hago el viaje por carretera desde Boston hasta Virginia. Bueno, al menos eso es lo que he optado por decirle al ella justo después de que señalara que no parecía una ciudadana más, tal como se había señalado así misma. No podía correr el riesgo de revelar que venía desde Nueva York, puede que estuviera siendo un poco paranoica, pero no quería correr el menor riesgo de ser encontrada.

— ¡Es todo! ¡Espero que tengas un buen viaje Becky! — Asiento en agradecimiento ante el nombre falso que le he dado.

Subo rápidamente a mi camioneta y vuelvo al camino mientras busco un motel donde pasar la noche. Se suponía que desde Manhattan a Virginia eran sólo siete horas en auto que se convirtieron rápidamente en todo un día perdido; todo se había complicado justo cuando un accidente automovilístico había tenido lugar en plena carretera.

Afortunadamente, nadie había salido herido.

La ambulancia había llegado rápidamente, pero desgraciadamente no lo había hecho la grúa, por lo que había quedado atrapada en el mismo lugar durante dos horas con una larga fila de autos delante de mí, así como otra buena parte a mis espaldas. Después de eso había tenido que parar a descansar y a comer algo, porque cierto pequeñín proclamaba alimento.

Eran ocho menos quince cuando encontré un motel "decente". Estacione y avance hasta la entrada del lugar no sin antes tomar de mi bolso mi gas pimienta, y mi toques eléctricos. Debía tener cuidado, a pesar de que no era lo suficientemente tarde la calle se encontraba oscura. Al llegar a la entrada abrí con cuidado la puerta, la campanilla que indicaba un nuevo cliente me hizo saltar un poco.

Un hombre regordete y sin afeitar salió de una cortina de detrás del mostrador sosteniendo un cigarrillo entre sus labios.

— Treinta y cinco la noche, solo efectivo. De lo contrario largo— Declaró groseramente.

Ignorando por completo su comentario le entregue el efectivo y me registre.

Becky Williams.

— Habitación cuarenta y tres, segundo piso. Hay un pequeño restaurante, Sue's, a quince minutos. No atiendo después de las doce, me gusta dormir temprano y la habitación se entrega a las cuatro treinta de la tarde de mañana.

Asentí antes de que volviera a entrar a la cortina de la cual había salido.

Suspire tranquilamente mientras salía de la recepción, aunque no lo haya expresado realmente le agradecía al hombre regordete haberme dado indicaciones de donde conseguir comida, el emparedado de pollo y el licuado no habían sido suficientes.

Hombre regordete había tenido razón. Sue's, un pequeño restaurante iluminaba la calle. Camine al interior del pequeño lugar después de haber estacionado.

— Soy Amber, seré tu camarera esta noche ¿qué deseas? —pregunto una mujer cerca de los cuarenta justo después de entregarme el menú.

— Filete de pollo y res, de beber un Dr. Pepper y dos botellas de agua.

Quince minutos después me encontraba fuera con una bolsa de papel llena de comida.

— ¡Corre Sam! ¡Corre! —El grito de un joven en la oscuridad hace que me oculte en la parte rasera de un auto. Detrás de él corre un tipo más bajo.

— ¿La mataste? —pregunta el hombre más alto en un susurro. Sin poderlo evitar me tenso antes sus palabras mientras contengo la respiración.

— ¡Solamente la golpe! ¡Nadie la extrañara, es una simple mujerzuela! Además he conseguido lo que buscaba. —añade el hombre mientras sostiene un bolso.

Sin hacer ruido alguno espero a que los hombres se alejen en un par de motocicletas negras, cinco minutos después corro al callón del cuál salieron huyendo, evitando hacer la más mínima cantidad de ruido avanzo en la oscuridad, un suave quejido se esconde tras un enorme contenedor de basura. Aprieto la pequeña caja de toques entre mis manos mientras me acerco, ahí, en la esquina entre el contenedor y la pared una chica de no más de dieciocho hecha un ovillo mientras intenta ocultarse entre las sombras.

Sus sollozos llenan el tórrido silencio del callejón, con cuido me acerco a ella, la veo pegarse más a la pared.

— Tranquila —murmuro mientras me acerco con cuidado—. Te quiero ayudar…

Extiendo mi mano esperando a que la tome, la chica la toma con temor mientras intenta ponerse en pie, me acerco más a ella pasando mi brazo por su cintura, ambas salimos del callejón con cuidado, la llevo hasta el auto sin soltarla le abro la puerta de copiloto y, con un poco de esfuerzo consigo subirla y cerrar la puerta.

Una vez dentro de la camioneta enciendo la luz, la chica luce más joven de lo que pensaba, viste vaqueros y un par de zapatillas rotas, mientras que una suave blusa de tirantes apenas le cubre, su antes blanca piel se encuentra sucia al igual que su cabello, ella en ningún momento abre los ojos, sólo solloza mientras se pega al respaldo del asiento.

— Te llevaré a un hospital, luego llamaremos a la policía —murmuro mientras salgo a la carretera.

— ¡No por favor! —ruega asustada, hablando por primera vez.

— ¿Tu casa? —preguntó deteniéndome.

La chica se suelta llorar una vez más antes de responder—: No…no tengo a donde ir…mi familia me ha abandono cuando era pequeña…escape…no quiero volver por favor…—suplica mientras suaves lagrimas caen de su rostro.

Sin poderlo evitar mis manos se posan en mi vientre un poco abultado — ¿No tienes a nadie? —preguntó. Un nudo se forma en mi garganta al verla negar.

— Estoy sola —declara mientras intenta calmarse.

— No es cierto, ahora me tienes a mí —me escucho decir—, sólo si quieres.

Miles de sentimientos aparecen en su rostro, en especial la desconfianza que está tatuada en su rostro, pero, bajo todos esos sentimientos puedo ver en sus ojos una pequeña chispa de esperanza. Me giró a la carretera y reanudo camino a mi motel, que ahora es el lugar donde ambas pasaremos la noche sólo para iniciar una nueva vida mañana.

Al llegar al motel cierro la camioneta y ayudo a la chica a subir hasta el cuarto, con cuidado abro la puerta y enciendo la luz. Afortunadamente hombre regordete me dio un cuarto doble. Ayudo a la chica a recostarse sobre una de las camas mientras corro al baño por el botiquín para limpiar sus heridas, su labio se encuentra sangrando y su ojo se ha puesto morado.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto mientras limpio un poco de la sangre de su rostro.

— Alice...no tengo apellido —murmura tristemente—. ¿Por qué me ayudas?

Escucho su pregunta sorprendida, es verdad. ¿Por qué la ayudo?

No la puedo juzgar por preguntar, no cualquier persona la hubiera ayudado, y justo cuando ella piensa que no voy a responder lo hago sorprendiéndome a mí misma: Sé lo que es la soledad, perdí a mis padres cuando era pequeña. Tuve a mis padrinos, me dieron su amor, pero siempre estuve sola y espere a que alguien me ayudará. Y cuando pensé que le había encontrado me abandono. —Respondí completamente, dándome cuenta de que era la verdad que me había negado a admitir todo este tiempo.

— Vamos, intenta darte un baño. Tengo ropa extra en mi maleta, puede que te quede. —digo con una sonrisa, ella me la regresa agradecida. — ¿Cuántos años tienes Alice?

— Diecisiete.

— Bueno, ahora es tarde, pero mañana podemos hablar. No temas, yo no me alejare. — Agrego cuando veo el miedo en sus ojos, Alice suspira y asiente con una pequeña sonrisa antes de entrar con cuidado al baño.

Mientras Alice se ducha dejo un sudador sobre el tocador, y reparto la comida que he comprado en Sue's, para cuando ella sale la pequeña mesa del cuarto se encuentra con dos platos de comida caliente aguardando.

— He pensado que tenías hambre. Antes de encontrarte acababa de comprar la cena, ¿quieres comer algo? —Ella sólo asiente con una tímida sonrisa. ¿Acaso en ese orfanato nunca se preocuparon por ella?

¡Cielos santo! Apenas soy un par de años mayor a ella, y no puedo imaginar una adolescencia como la que ha tenido. Alice se sienta frente a mí en la mesa mientras toma con cuidado cada bocado, después del primero ya come más tranquila.

— ¿Cómo…cómo te llamas? —pregunta con temor. Suspiro, considero el mentirle y darle el nombre que he usado en recepción, o posiblemente el nuevo nombre que usaré, pero si espero ganar su confianza debería decirle la verdad, aunque eso implique el hecho de que me arriesgo a que me delate.

— Mi nombre es, Isabella Swan —respondo en un murmullo, veo sus ojos ampliarse—.

— No me mientas por favor… —Ruega con temor.

Suspiro, y procedo a contarle parte de mi historia, de quién soy realmente y lo que me ha llevado hasta aquí, así como una pequeña parte de a dónde me dirijo sin decir todos los detalles; cuando he terminado mi relato veo pequeñas lágrimas formarse en sus ojos, nunca espero esto. Nadie lo esperaba de una actriz a decir verdad.

— ¿Me delatarás? —pregunto temiendo a la respuesta.

— Nunca delataría a quién me salvo y ahora me cuida y alimenta, de no ser por ti esos hombres posiblemente hubieran vuelto y me hubieran terminado por matar antes de intentar atacarme una vez más…

Asiento en agradecimiento mientras comienzo a recoger la basura de nuestra comida, sólo para servir una rebanada del pastel de chocolate que he comprado esta tarde, veo a Alice comerlo tranquilamente como una niña pequeña, después de pensarlo durante varios minutos, suspiro, y procedo a contarle a Alice mis pensamientos, ella no tiene a dónde ir, posiblemente quiera venir conmigo…sé que es arriesgado, porque no la conozco, no sé nada de ella pero eso no borra la realidad de que está sola y corre peligro sí sigue así, alguien más podría intentar violarla de nuevo o golpearla hasta la muerte.

— Alice…como te dije me fui de casa por varias razones, nadie podía saber de mi embarazo, y no podía arriesgar a mi hijo con un padre como el que tiene así como a una mujer loca como mi prima….Sé que mis padrinos le hubieran dado todo su amor, pero la vida de ambos estaría en riesgo…así qué bueno.

— Tranquila —me corta de pronto—. Me iré en la mañana. Te comprendo.

— No es era eso lo que quería decir…—añado rápidamente respirando profundamente—. Sólo quería saber si quieres ir conmigo; las autoridades, ese orfanato te seguirá buscando, si te vas podrías empezar de nuevo, ir a la escuela sí así lo deseas. ¿Qué dices, Alice?

Ella sonríe antes de ponerse de pie y lanzarse a mis brazos con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Podríamos ser como hermanas! —al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho se separa de mí. —Solo si tú lo deseas. —murmura apenada.

Ignorando su acción por completo la vuelvo a abrazar mientras asiento, ella sonríe de nuevo y se lanza a mí de nuevo, en esta ocasión Alice me ayuda a juntar las cosas y justo cuando estoy a punto de apagar las luces para dormir ella habla:

— Me gustaría que supieras mi vida, ¿puedo contarte? —Asiento con una sonrisa invitándola a continuar mientras toma un profundo suspiro—: Nací en 1996 en diciembre, 15. A penas cumpliré dieciséis está semana, te mentí con respecto a mi edad…así podría decirte que en pocos días cumpliría dieciocho y me podría ir. Me alegra ya no tener que mentir —añadió con una sonrisa—. Mi padre me vendió como esclava cuando tenía diez con Madame Lorine. Ella me monstro la crueldad del mundo, hacia el aseo y cuando algo no le gustaba golpeaba mi espalda, era la única de los niños que era tratada de esta manera, nunca entendí porque hasta que hace unos días intentaron atacarme. Lorine llevó a un hombre a mi cuarto una noche, lo golpee con una lámpara y hui de ahí con todo lo que tenía, una vieja foto de mi mamá antes de que muriera, y unos cuantos dólares, el resto ya lo sabes. Me salvaste de un peor destino después de que me asaltaran.

— No te dejaré como lo hizo tu padre. Al, ahora somos amigas y hermanas si así lo deseas, así que duerme porque mañana debemos cambiarte y marcharnos antes de que te encuentre esa mujer. —Fue lo último que dije antes de que Alice sonriera y apagara las luces de la habitación.

— ¿Estás segura de esto? —preguntó a Alice mientras sostengo las tijeras junto a su cabello.

— Completamente, córtalo al cuello, con un pequeño fleco. Estoy lista para iniciar de nuevo. — Asiento con una sonrisa y comienzo a cortar su hermosa cabellera azabache. Media hora después el cabello de Alice llega a los hombros en capas lisas a sus hombros, sus ojos miel resplandecen al verme a través del espejo, maquillo con cuidado los cardenales que marcan su rostro mientras le entrego un nuevo cambio de ropa.

— ¿Qué te parece? —pregunta mientras sale del baño vistiendo un par de jeans, botines cafés y suéter color camel.

— Te ves genial. —le apunto antes de tomar un atuendo similar y entrar a cambiarme, La única diferencia una blusa color vino con botas a la rodilla negras. Cuando termino de cambiarme observo a Alice esperar sentada en una de las camas mientras la veo sonreír por primera vez como una verdadera adolescente.

— ¿Nos vamos? —pregunta emocionada. Asiento rápidamente mientras la veo salir del cuarto completamente alegre, dejo que avance a la camioneta mientras corro a dejar la llave del cuarto a hombre regordete.

— ¿Te vas linda? — Asiento mientras le entrego la llave, le veo acomodarla antes de que tache mi nombre de la lista. —Buen viaje Becky.

— ¿Ya nos vamos? —pregunta Alice mientras monta el lugar de co-piloto mientras abrocha su cinturón.

— Así es, nuestro próximo destino Beaumont Misisipi —Respondo mientras pongo el auto en marcha.

 ** _"_** ** _Bienvenidos a Beaumont"_** — sonrió cuando paso el cartel. Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo hemos llegado, la carretera no tarda más que un par de minutos en desaparecer; dando así lugar a pequeñas casas blancas de dos pisos. Conduzco con fijándome a los alrededores buscando un lugar donde comer, en estos momentos sería capaz incluso de comerme una vaca.

— ¡Esto es genial Bella! — Exclama, Alice. La miro de reojo, una sonrisa adorna sus labios. Esas son las primeras palabras que ha dicho desde que dejamos Virginia, han pasado ya tres horas de eso, incluso cuando paramos a desayunar se mantuvo en silencio. — Me siento como en un capítulo de sobrenatural…

— ¿Has visto sobrenatural? —pregunto, sonriendo. En la radio se escucha bring me to life de evanescence.

Alice a mi lado suspira, la veo de reojo; la tristeza marca sus rasgos.

Cuando pienso que no hablará me sorprende con un susurro—: Cuando madame Loraine tomaba lo hacía hasta quedar inconsciente…era en ese momento cuando salía del sótano y subía a ver algo de televisión…afortunadamente nunca me descubrió… — añade con una pequeña sonrisa—; Una noche pasaban la historia de dos hermanos que viajaban por la carretera, no siempre con un rumbo fijo…pero de alguna manera me imaginaba que algún día sería libre y haría lo mismo que ellos…que huiría y manejaría por la carretera sin un rumbo…

"Nunca pensé que sería libre…; siempre pensé que me mantendría encerrada y que no sería capaz de huir…entonces llevo a ese hombre…" —su voz tembló al mencionarle— "pero ahora es diferente, te conocí. Y, sé que a partir de ahora todo será diferente…gracias Bella"

Tomé una bocada de aire mientras intentaba tragar el nudo de mi garganta. —Ahora todo será diferente, Alice —declaré, mientras sonreía—. Ambas seremos como los Winchester si así lo deseas, a partir de ahora solo somos nosotras contra el mundo. Y, bueno. Si vamos a ser como Sam y Dean…hay que hacerlo bien —añado mientras me orillo en un pequeño restaurante justo en medio de Beaumont.

— ¿Comeremos ensaladas como Sam? —pregunta, la esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

Hago una mueca y bufo mientras bajo de la camioneta.

— Soy más como Dean —declaro—. Serán: hamburguesas, patatas y batidos.

— Eso no es saludable para mi futuro… ¿Es niño o niña? —pregunta de repente.

— No he querido saberlo…quiero que sea una sorpresa. —respondo mientras entramos al pequeño local.

El ambiente del lugar da la sensación de estar en tu hogar; es un pequeño abastecimiento decorado de manera rustica: las mesas y sillas así como la mayor parte de la decoración está hecha de madera, hay plantas por doquier adornando el lugar; las paredes se encuentran pintadas de un suave color perla, mientras que la iluminación del lugar se ve cubierta por candeleros de madera de roble.

— Bienvenidas a Holy Burger, ¿qué desean llevar? —pregunta el joven detrás del mostrador. Sus ojos son tan negros como la noche, al igual que su cabello, un negro azabache peinado artísticamente hacia atrás, un color completamente contradictorio al de su piel de porcelana.

— Serán dos Holy Burger Queen, con patatas rellenas y par de batidos de fresa —respondió Alice por mí. Dejándome completamente sorprendida del cómo sabía que iba a ordenar.

El chico — _cuyo gafete gritaba Henry_ — sonrió y cobro nuestras órdenes. Miré a Alice escéptica.

Ella se encogió de hombros antes de responder—: Sam puede ser realmente aburrido.

Juntas comimos entre risas y bromas; una hora más tarde ya estábamos camino a nuestro nuevo hogar. Detengo la camioneta frente a una casa de dos pisos blanca con un hermoso jardín, pequeñas casas blancas se encuentran a sus lados. Suspiro y me giro esperando ver la reacción de Alice. Puedo ver lágrimas; ella me ve con lágrimas en sus ojos antes de lanzarse a mí con un fuerte abrazo.

— De acuerdo, está es la historia—comienzo cuando nos hemos separado—: seremos las hermanas Swartz, al menos hasta que vuelva a ser Isabella Swan — añado lo último con una mueca—;

"La historia es que nos acabamos de mudar desde Boston después de la muerte de nuestros padres y mi 'esposo' —añado mientras siento una puñalada en mi corazón—, estoy esperando a primer hijo y me encuentro con maternidad, soy maestra de inglés particular."

"Tú eres Mary Alice Swartz y yo Charlotte Marianne Swartz. Esta semana hablaré con mi abogado y le encargaré papeles para ti, así que supongo que en una semana podrás entrar al instituto."

— ¿Iré al instituto? —pregunta. Sus ojos brillan por segunda vez en el día mientras sonríe.

— ¿Quieres ir?

Alice grita y da brinquitos en su lugar.

— ¡Sí! Gracias Bella —la veo mal—. Bien, ¡lo siento! ¡Gracias Charly! —corrige antes de lanzarse de nuevo contra mí.

Han pasado dos semanas — _casi tres_ — desde que Alice y yo llegamos a Beaumont; una que fue lo que duramos en conocer el lugar mientras que la segunda consistió en que J. Jenkens me entregará los papeles de Alice, como siempre, no pregunta sólo entrega. Ahora Alice asiste al instituto, al llegar aquí pensé que sería difícil para ella adecuarse por todo lo que ha vivido desde pequeña, pero como hasta ahora —mi mejor amiga y hermana— me ha sorprendió mostrándome ser más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

— ¡Yo abro! — Grito a Alice cuando el timbre del recibidor me saca de mis pensamientos, al mirar por la perilla veo cuatro cajas a piladas con un hombre sosteniendo una papeleta; al instante abro.

— ¿Charlotte Swartz?

Asiento al momento que el hombre o _Jackson_ como dicta su tarjeta de identificación me entrega la papeleta. Firmo de recibido y en cuestión de segundos él se ha marchado. Hace un par de días había ordenado ropa nueva para Alice y algo de maternidad para mí, así como un par de móviles. No sabía aún si a Alice le molestaría que le hubiera pedido estás cosas, pero a decir verdad ahora yo era responsable de ella y la veía como una hermana pequeña.

— Cariño, no deberías de cargar tu sola esto. No en tu estado. Permítenos ayudarte.

Una mujer rubia de ojos verdes cerca de los cuarenta se acerca a la puerta con una sonrisa mientras habla y toma una caja. A sus espaldas le siguen dos hombres uno de ellos cerca de la misma edad de la mujer, con cabello color azabache y ojos verdes a juego. Mientras, que el otro cerca de los veintiuno con cabello azabache y ojos negros como la noche, es el chico del restaurante. Sonrió cortésmente a la mujer antes de presentarme.

— Le agradezco señora…

— Warren, Stella Warren. Puedes llamarme Stella —asiento mientras veo a su esposo y supongo que hijo imitar su acción; ambos toman una caja y meten al living.

— Charlotte Swartz —me presento tomando su mano—. Pueden llamarme Charly.

Ella y su familia asiente antes de introducirlos —: Él es mi esposo Bill y nuestro hijo Henry. Es un gusto conocerte. Me alegra ver que contamos con vecinos con una hermosa hija como tú —Apunta la mujer mientras su esposo mete la última caja—. Maravillosa decoración, cuando vi que bajaban las cosas hace un par de semanas quede sorprendida por el exquisito gusto.

Maravilloso, tal parecía que tenía Mary Poppins como vecina.

— Be…Charly. Oh, tenemos visita… lo lamento. —Aparece una Alice completamente sonrojada. — Soy Alice Swartz.

— No te preocupes querida —dice Stella mientras continua analizando la casa, en seguida procede a presentar a su familia de nuevo con una sonrisa.

— Son nuestros vecinos. —añado al ver el rostro confundido de Alice.

Ella asiente y sigue sonriendo mientras saluda tensamente al par de hombres.

— Veníamos a hacerles una invitación a nuestra casa. —comienza Stella. Hemos pasado a sentarnos en los sofás mientras Alice se ofrece a servir un poco de té, justo después de ver que la familia Warren tiene planes de quedarse por más de diez minutos.

"Nos gustaría invitarlas a cenar a nuestra casa a las siete…espero que tu esposo le agrade la idea…" —añade dando un sorbo a su té—.

— Sería una buena manera de conocernos —le secunda su esposo—. ¿Qué les parece?

— Además, de seguro tu esposo estaría encantado —añade Henry enarcando una ceja.

— Nos encantaría —respondo cortésmente—, pero sólo somos mi hermana y yo. —respondo con una triste sonrisa.

Stella y su familia asienten sin preguntar, sin embargo puedo ver la curiosidad en sus ojos, esta mujer no se detendrá hasta saber toda nuestra vida.

— ¿Por qué has aceptado cuándo es claro que no lo deseabas? —pregunta Alice en cuanto Stella y familia dejan la casa.

Suspiro antes de responder—: Es claro que ha oído nuestra historia en el pueblo, o bueno, solo una parte de ella. Así que, espera escucharla de primera mano, y es lo que pienso darle. La historia sin edición y así dejaremos de ser la charla de la comida de cada familia. —añado con un guiño antes de entregarle una pequeña caja que contiene su primer móvil.

Ella me ve confundida, le indico que lo abra. Cuando ha terminado me ve confundida.

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunta sosteniendo confundida su nuevo Iphone 5c rosa.

— Pensé que podrías necesitar un móvil, y hace días que Iphone saco su nuevo modelo, lo vi en rosa, y dije: "vamos es perfecto para Alice…" "Le encantará" ¿Me equivoque? —pregunto de pronto preocupada.

— ¡No seas tonta! ¡No me gusta que gastes en mí! No me siento cómoda…—añade con una mueca— Siento que me aprovecho de ti.

Ahora yo soy la molesta.

— Mary Alice. Te has convertido en mi hermana, así que no me importa el gastar en ti.

Ella asiente aún no muy convencida, niego y le enseño a programar su nuevo móvil, después juntas continuamos con la ropa mientras dejo que se congele el pie de frutas que llevaremos a la cena con lo Warren. Alice escoge de las cajas de ropa— _después de molestarme con lo de no gastar en ella_ — una vestido de verano naranja claro con un saco morado claro. Sus zapatillas hacen juego con el vestido. En mi caso escojo una blusa hueso con pantalones caqui y zapatillas a juego. Una vez listas tomamos el pie que he preparado y salimos de casa. En segundos con encontramos tocando el timbre de la casa.

 **Amores míos! Lamento, en serio lo siento no haber actualizado antes, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo de nuestra asombrosa historia, en serio lo siento. Y espero que les guste, de verdad que lo espero. Hace tiempo les había comentado de un grupo, bueno, aquí está: Busquenme en Facebook como:** **FANFICS' AletwilighterForever.** **pidan unrse! Así nos mantendremos en contacto; avisaré de las actualizaciones y futuros Fics, por que vienen las vacaciones y eso significa volver de lleno a las historias! Sino consiguen unirse o algo, dejenme un P.M. o escribanme a:** **ale_jan_dra_97 icloud . com**

 **SOLO QUITEN LOS ESPACIOS!**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

 **LIZ Barraza: Gracias, me alegra saber que me sigues a pesar de que tardo en actualizar, en cuanto a mi actualizaciones procurare que sean cada semana**

 **Tina: Me alegra saber que me sigues, gracias por seguirme, y claro que continuaré, puedo tardar mucho en actualizar, pero es un hecho que siempre terminare mis historias.**

 **Sanveronica: Ya está en el grupo, te invito a unirte!**

 **Martu: Claro que continuare, gracias por seguirme.**

 **Viridiana Cullen-swan: Ya he actualizado, prometo hacerlo más seguido.**

 **Maleja: Ya empieza toda la aventura, dentro de poco se revelaran más secretos ;) (En especial de Edward, un pequeño regalo: El siguiente Capítulo será narrado por él.**

 **Krisr0405: Te espero ver pronto en el grupo!**

 **Isabelmoon: Jessica pagará, es un hecho que lo hará mi mente empiza a maquilar un futuro oscuro (PD. Me siento Alice)**

 **EN CUANTO AL BEBÉ ESPERO QUE NO ME LLEGUEN A ODIAR...**

 **Besos: Atte: J.A.**


End file.
